


reward

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, Gangbang, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, absolute filth, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Back from a long, brutal and successful mission, your boyfriend allows his Knights to have their way with you just this once.REQUESTED
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asnackdriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/gifts).



> i have no explanation for this except mel made me do it 
> 
> for my not so anon-anon

Kylo Ren didn’t share. No matter how often the Knights of Ren tried to get him to let them have you at least once, it would end with Kylo force-throwing them across the room and them giving it up for maybe a week before bugging him again. Even the sole female Knight of Ren wanted her turn with you. It was very well known across the First Order that you were something to not be messed with - Kylo was known very well for executing people on sight if they so much as thought about trying to get in bed with you. The Knights of Ren were not one to listen to their leader all the time, and they were essentially ghosts and answered only to Kylo they got to live when they thought about it. He needed them to much.

You didn’t know the Knights of Ren. You saw them briefly when they would leave for missions, usually in the dead of night when no one else was around, and you saw them when they came back. You didn’t know what they looked like under all their armor, you didn’t know their names. You were almost as clueless as everyone else about them, you just knew they existed and that was about it. Kylo not telling you anything about them was also a way of keeping them away from you and he had succeeded for the most part. Until now.

Recently you offered yourself up to them - via Kylo of course. You told him that if it got them to stop bugging him about it maybe when they got back from their mission, as long as he was alright with it, they could have you. All he did was groan in response, but he didn’t object to it. The Knights had been gone for a few weeks now, scouting something out on an Outer Rim territory. You heard him finally tell his Knights that when they came back from the mission - only if it was successful, they would each get a turn to have you their way. The motivation worked and they finished the mission the next day, successful. 

Kylo gave you the option to change your mind as they set their course back for the ship. You shook your head no and told him that you would just do it. They deserved to have a little bit of fun and you knew that Kylo had definitely set boundaries for them and was going to be in the room making sure they listened. They were to take you one at a time, an order that they had to decide before entering as he didn’t want to have any arguments. No one was to come inside you - only on you and if they dare hurt you he would kill them on sight. Then they were to leave _right_ as he finished you off. If they were smart they would listen.

“They can have you, but only _I_ will finish you off. None of them can come in you, only on you. Only I can come inside of you.” he said deeply in your ear, shoving his fingers up your robe and over your cunt. That alone was enough to make your pussy clench and wet. You couldn’t lie and say that you weren’t a little excited for what was to come. You had only been with Kylo since your time on the ship (he was _very_ set on you from the beginning) so it was about time you got to _experiment_ a little. “You dirty whore, you actually want them. Remember, you belong to me.”

“Yes.” you breathed back to him as he chuckled, seeing you worked up already. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on you later on, after his Knights ruined you. He already was imagining making you scream his name in front of them, reminding them who owns you. How they would watch as he made you cum around him, burying his cock inside of you. How they would wish that was them and not him.

“Yes, _what_?” he growled in your ear, feeling yourself get more and more wet as he spoke, fingers now gently passing over your wet cunt and touching it, causing your knees to buckle as you moaned. God you wanted him so bad, you want to feel his cock inside you, to scream his name for the entire ship to hear it.

“Yes, daddy.” you said. He groaned as a beep on his comm pad alerted him off the arrival of the Knights of Ren. He released you from his grip and guided you back to the bed, sitting you down. You stuck your thighs together in an effort to control some of the heat that you felt building in between your legs. You needed to be fucked, needed to feel good. And you knew that they would help you get there. You could distantly hear the echo of heavy footsteps coming down the hall and your stomach turned into knots for a moment as slowly you saw the Knights of Ren enter the room. They were fully clothed and you expected they would stay that way, masks on and everything. Once the door shut Kylo locked it with the force and turned to look at them. 

“You know your limits. Don’t push them.” he growled, taking a careful look at you before going into the corner of the room. Your gaze went over every Knight slowly, wondering who was going to be the one who stepped forward first. One of the males stepped up first, much to the clear annoyance of everyone else. Kylo narrowed his eyes at his Knight, who was working to undo his belt and free himself, cock already hard. He wasn’t as impressive as Kylo, _nothing_ could compare to that, but you were so horny right now that you didn’t entirely care how big or small he was. Or the fact that it seemed like he was going to go into you with nothing to lubricate himself with. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Kylo biting his lip, trying his best to not reach out and strangle him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m a simple man. Simple needs.” the Knight said over you, gently pushing you back onto the bed. He took hold of his cock and pressed his tip into your entrance, making you gasp at the sensation. He sunk himself inside of you rather quickly, not giving you much time to adjust to him before he started to move inside you. At the sounds of his erratic moaning, you had a feeling it wasn’t going to take him long before he finished. “Shit, she’s so tight - god, she’s so tight.” the Knight groaned. There were other grunts in the room as the sound of the Knight’s skin slapping onto yours started to echo through the room. 

Your eyes danced around the room quickly, as you were starting to get to worked up to think of anything else. To no surprise, the other male Knights in the room were starting to palm themselves through their uniforms, trying to get some relief before it was their turn to have you. The female Knight stood strong in the corner - if she was flustered she was going a real good job at hiding it. The one who surprised you the most was Kylo. He was leaning against the wall in the corner of your room, palming his own cock and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He was the most frustrated of them all - he had to sit there and watch other people put their cocks in you before he got his chance. 

You were snapped out of your trance by a moan escaping your lips. The Knight above you let out a grunt as he slammed himself into you, balls slapping against the skin of your ass as he glided his cock in and out of you smoothly. He let out another heavy moan as slammed into you one more time before removing his cock from your pussy, bringing his hands down to grip his cock and pump fingers in you to keep you moaning. And moan you did because _damn_ that Knight’s fingers were doing wonders on you, making your pussy clench around them and tighten up.

“God - fucking - ugh.” The Knight groaned through his helmet, hand jerking off his cock as he came onto your body, fingers jerking inside of you almost enough to bring you over. Almost. You whined as the Knight slid his fingers out of you, desperate for a release but surprised that he remembered to follow Kylo’s orders: only _he_ was allowed to make you cum and only _he_ was allowed to cum in you. The Knight took a few seconds to shove himself back in his pants before walking to join the others. You instinctively closed your legs, trying to relieve some of the tension before they were just as quickly stretched open again. 

“You seemed to like his fingers more than his cock. Let’s give that a whirl, yeah?” the second Knight said, slamming _three_ of his meaty gloved fingers up your cunt. You let out a moan as he filled you, fingers angled so they hit all the way up your cunt and edging on your g-spot. “You were right, this is a tight little cunt…” he said deeply as he started to pump his fingers into you, nearly hitting your spot every single time and emitting a moan out of your mouth every time he re-entered. You saw him fisting his hardened cock next to you, quickly jerking it and going quicker with every moan that escaped your mouth. You almost wondered if he was going to be the one that inevitably disobeyed Kylo’s orders and made you cum because _god_ you were close to coming all over his fingers. The sensation was almost unbearable and you could hardly stand it anymore, hands in fists next to you gripping the sheets and head thrown back as you cried out for a release. The heat in your belly was painful at this point and you longed for an orgasm. You heard the Knight groan next to you loudly and watched through fluttered eyelids as he came all over himself, withdrawing his fingers from you shortly after.

“God you’re so ready to come. Supreme Leader is in for a treat later.” he said. You heard a frustrated grunt come from the corner of the room and you could only assume it was Kylo himself who let out the grunt. If you were this frustrated oh god you could only imagine how he was. You peeked a look at him and you were met with lustful eyes, he looked like he had a near death grip on his cock through his pants. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the lights out of you - he didn’t know he was actually going to enjoy watching other people fuck you this much but _god_ he loved it. The other Knights were also just as equally a mess as he was - even the one who had already fucked you had his cock back out and was getting himself off once more. The female Knight and another male Knight were touching each other to relieve their tensions, making your pussy clench at the thought. 

You started to hear a zipper come undone, the third Knight now approaching you from the side, cock out. This one said nothing as you propped yourself up and made your mouth level with his cock. You didn’t have to be a force user to know what this one wanted. The tip glistened with precum and was a little red from the Knight obviously trying to relieve some of its tension. You sucked a breath in before you inserted the tip of the cock into your mouth, a groan coming out of the mask above you. You worked quickly yet gently, making sure to stuck every bit of his cock, using your hand to pump at the base as you bobbed. There was no stopping the moans from the Knight’s mouth as they echoed through the room loudly. This one wasn’t going to last nearly as long as the others and you were fine with it - you were just trying to get to Kylo was quickly as you could. You made sure to pay more attention to his tip than the rest, it would emit the loudest moans from him thus signaling you that was the part he particularly enjoyed. 

You hollowed your cheeks and bobbed quicker, pumping the base of his cock quickly and making sure to spit to lubricate the dick more before going back in. The Knight was groaning and panting like a feral animal above you. You felt his cock start to twitch in your throat and he yanked his cock out of you and pushed you back down on the bed, beating his cock on your tits and releasing his thick, white seed over them with one last mighty moan. He didn’t take the time to put his cock away, he just walked back to where he was standing before as the last _two_ came together. Your eyebrow raised slightly - you were pretty sure that Kylo said only one at a time. 

“Don’t worry doll. I’m going to be the one taking care of you, while he takes care of me. Not breaking any rules at all.” a feminine voice rang out through the room. You looked briefly at Kylo and he gave you a nod as the female Knight took off her mask and placed it on the ground next to where she was standing before. Your breath hitched in your throat - she was _beautiful._ She looked Mandalorian with darker skin, golden eyes and dark hair. You wouldn’t be opposed to sleeping with her more than just this time. A feeling of excitement built up inside of you as she got on the bed - her uniform pants already discarded from earlier when the Knight behind her was pleasuring her. You knew exactly what was going to happen and _god_ were you ready. She lowered her head down to your cunt and then she started to work. She licked one long stripe up the length of your cunt, nibbling at your sensitive bud before she went to town. 

If you were moaning loudly before you were definitely near screaming now. Her tongue did wonders on your folders, licking up all your juices that had spilled out of you from your near orgasms and the ones spilling out of you now. You were so wet and she was making sure to take care of you - prepare you for her Supreme Leader to come in and finish you next. You were seeing stars behind your shut eyelids as you jerked your hips up to meet her face, only making you groan louder. You started to hear skin slapping on skin and thats when you knew that the other Knight was fucking her as she was eating you. You heard curses come from the other Knights at the sight in front of them as well as a groan that you knew came from your Kylo. The Knight in between your legs did her best to surpress her own moans for the most part, occasionally a light one slipping out of her mouth and making you shout. Her working her mouth on your cunt, hearing the sounds of sex in the room, the other Knights grunting and the thought of your release coming oh-so soon… that alone was enough to have you yelling, your cunt clenching as it dangerously neared its release. 

“That’s it. Step away!” Kylo shouted from the corner of the room, having finally lost his patience and feeling you almost about to tip over. He waited long enough, he was so hard it was painful for him to even walked over to you and get out his cock. The female Knight quickly listened, making you whine at the loss of contact and your fourth denied orgasm so far. Your heart raced though, knowing that soon finally you would get what you wanted. “You’ve been so good, baby.” he whispered in your ear, cock finally free from the confines of his pants. 

“Need… you, daddy.” you whined out, causing him to let out an animalistic grunt before he lined himself up with your sopping wet cunt. 

“Don’t worry, you have me now.” he said, placing a kiss on a sensitive spot on your neck as he thrust himself into you, making you moan out with excitement and pleasure. His thick cock was tight around your walls but he was still able to slide in easily thanks to his Knights helping you get as wet as you were. Everything felt right - his size and length inside of you, the way he covered your entire body, every movement was _right_. “I want everyone on this fucking ship to know who you belong to. I want _them_ to know you’re mine, and only mine.” he growled at you as he slammed his hips into yours as quickly as he could.

“Yours! I’m yours! Only yours oh my god - _please_ let me come!” you cried out. All you were capable of doing at the moment was moaning his name, your body doing the rest for you. You threw your head back and arched your back up to get closer to his body. Sweat was pouring off of you now, staining the sheets. You were leaking cum everywhere and the heat you felt in your legs made you feel like your entire body was on fire. You were screaming now, words and phrases that didn’t make sense as all you wanted to do was cum. You needed to cum. He needed to come, you knew he did. He was thrusting sloppily as he pulled your hips up to meet his, adjusting his angle as he plowed into you, finally hitting that spot you needed. You let out a yell of pleasure every time he hit that angle, vision going blurry as you could finally feel an orgasm about to wash over your body.

“You wanna - _ugh, fuck_ \- you wanna come, baby?” he asked you, his cock starting to twitch inside of you and moaning in your ear. “Scream for me, baby. Tell everyone who fucks you good.” he grunted as he powerfully buried his cock inside of you with each thrust. 

“You do! Oh fuck Kylo - daddy please harder! I need to - _fuck!”_ You screamed as you finally felt your orgasm wreck your body, yelling at the top of your lungs as your walls clenched around his thick cock and your vision whited out, the feeling of euphoria taking over your body as you yelled for him. It wasn’t long after that while you were still screaming and thrusting your hips up in your orgasm that you felt his cock twitch inside of you and heard him moan out your own name as he spilled himself inside of you, thrusting into you a few more times before he collapsed on you. You were still coming down from your high when you heard all the Knights started to gather their things and leave - within minutes. Your head was fuzzy and you felt amazing. “Wasn’t so bad.” you piped up quietly. He groaned on top of you. 

“Come on, you’re a mess. Let’s clean up. I’ll have the cleaning droids come change the bed sheets.” he said to you, sliding out of you and taking you into his arms, walking towards the bathroom.

“Are you sure we’re going to get _clean_ after this?” you said, earning a smirk from your partner as he took off his clothes and started up the water in the shower.

“We’ll be in the shower, of course we will.” he said, turning around and pressing a heated kiss to your lips, reminding of you of who you really wanted as he pulled you into the hot shower.

Deep down, you secretly hoped you would be able to have his Knights again one day. 


End file.
